A Visitor From Above
by Snippy-the-Sniper
Summary: Sam has the stomach flu and gets a visit from an Archangel. Slight Sabriel. Possible two parter? Alternative title: Operation Heal the Little Shit- from AnimeDomo M Rating to be safe.


A Visitor From Above

"How did you get sick?"

"I don't know!" echoed Sam's voice from the run-down motel toilet.

"You eat like a rabbit, all that healthy shit, isn't that supposed to keep you from being sick?"

"Can't you call Castiel and have him heal me?" The continued promenade of Sam's stomach followed.

"No can do brother. I already tried calling him, and I got a busy signal. Besides you're not gonna die from the stomach flu. I told you that salad didn't look safe." Dean riffled through the fridge for anything Sam could eat without regurgitating later on. The search ended with three slices of left over pizza, a beer, and a protein bar. He questioned as to where the protein bar had come from. "Sammy, I'm going to go find you food that you can keep down."

The flush of the toilet announced the younger brother's entrance back into the room. Sam slowly staggered to the nearest bed and fell onto it. The bed's creaky springs protested as it caught Sam's weight. "Thanks Dean."

Dean promptly scooped his keys off the small dining table. "Yeah, yeah. Just don't get sick all over everything while I'm gone." he replied as the door shut behind him. The rumble of the Impala soon followed and dissipated from Sam's hearing. Drained and exhausted from illness, Sam soon fell asleep.

* * *

Sam rose to consciousness and noted a repetitive tug on his hair. He lifted his hand to swat away whatever it might be. His hand found another. Shocked, the younger Winchester jolted upward into a sitting position. He instantly regretted this as his stomach twisted with stabs of pain, followed by a wave of nausea.

"Woah there, Gigantor. Take it easy."

Sam hadn't heard that voice for almost four years. He leaned back against the headboard to see the Archangel Gabriel sitting on his bed.

"Gabriel. What the hell do you want?"

The Archangel smiled in return. "Can't a guy just drop in and visit?"

Sam glared at Gabriel. He felt the bile rising in his throat. He quickly got to his feet, heading towards the bathroom. "No, **you** don't just 'drop in'." As he stepped through the doorway to the bathroom, he lost his footing.

Gabriel was there like a safety net. He held Sam up from under his arms. "I'm taller than you for once, Samsquatch!" Sam sighed and let the smaller man gently lower him to the floor. Sam grabbed onto the toilet seat, spitting into it. "We thought you were dead."

Gabriel chuckled. "Can't get rid of me that easily." Sam bent over the seat as he felt another bout coming up. His body expelled the few fluids it had left. He felt a pair of hands pull back his hair from his face. He took a couple deep breaths before flushing the contents from his gut. The hands fell away letting his hair fall back into place.

After regaining himself, he looked over at the angel sitting next to him. Thousands of questions ran through his mind. Gabriel was staring at him with worry and another emotion he couldn't categorize.

"Why are you here, helping me like this? Shouldn't you be off fighting with Castiel?"

The angel's countenance changed. Sam could see the walls going up in his eyes. It was a moment before he answered.

"I've only spoken to my brother once since I last saw you. Cassie was not too keen to have me back. I don't think he fully trusted me to fight with him considering my cowardly behavior in the past. So I've kept my distance from all of my brothers and sisters. I stay here on Earth occupying my time punishing those who deserve it."

The Winchester hadn't expected such a genuine answer. He paused to judge the Trickster and his confession. "That doesn't answer my first question."

Gabriel's smirk returned. "I told you already. Do I really need a reason to visit my favorite Winchester? You also might think about brushing your teeth there, Sammy-o." The Archangel waved a hand in front of his face while scrunching up his nose. "Yep, still a dick." muttered Sam as he pulled himself from the floor to the sink. He heard Gabriel chuckle behind him. After quickly running the toothbrush over his teeth and tongue, he returned to the main room. He could see Gabriel raiding the kitchen.

"No sweets, Sasquatch? I'm disappointed."

With a roll of his eyes, Sam laid back down onto his bed. He placed his arm over his eyes to block the light coming through the dirty windows. "Can you torment me some other time when I'm not physically ill?" He felt a sinking of the bed to his right.

"Maybe if you asked nicely I could heal you." Sam uncovered his eyes to see the angel. "Why would you do that? You'd want something in return, right?"

Gabriel made eye contact. Without breaking it, he spoke in a quiet voice. Something that Gabriel never did. "I don't always have ulterior motives. I'm not incapable of feeling or acting in kindness. I'm an angel of the Lord, just like Castiel." He turned away from Sam, getting off the bed. Sam saw the hurt he had caused in his eyes before he turned away.

"Gabriel, wait."

Sam sat up, hand outreached to grab at the Archangel.

He had already moved out of his reach though.

Sam watched intently as Gabriel stopped at the doorway leading into the kitchen. Gabriel spun around on his heels. He marched over to where Sam rested on the bed. Placing his hand on Sam's head, letting his fingers intertwine into his hair, he spoke. "Feel better, Samsquatch."

The all powerful Grace of Gabriel flooded his senses. His eyes closed, enjoying the feeling of the grace crashing through him in waves. The waves began to gradually get smaller and smaller until they disappeared, like Gabriel's hand from his head.

He opened his eyes to see Gabriel standing at the foot of the bed.

"I'll be back soon to collect my debt, Sam." With a wink and a snap of fingers, the angel vanished.

Seconds later, Dean barged through the door, holding grocery bags in his hands. "Okay, I think saltines and 7-Up are easy enough for you to keep down. Sam, you okay? Something happen while I was gone?"

Sam sat for a moment, starring at the space where Gabriel had been standing.

"No. No, nothing happened. Though I have stopped barfing every five minutes." He walked over to see what Dean had gotten from the store.

The rest of the day was spent resting up and planning for the next hunt. Sam continued to think about Gabriel through the night. What he had said to him. That one phrase stuck on repeat, echoing through Sam's mind.

_He said he'd be back._

* * *

**Author's Note**: Howdy there! It's been a few years since I posted something on here and this is a little cute Sabriel thing I wrote. I haven't written anything for this fandom yet so I thought it'd be nice. Also the alternative title for this is **Operation Heal the Little Shit**. Thank AnimeDomo for that. I highly suggest that if you like Black Butler, go check her stuff out. Since it's Christmas break you might hear from me soon! -Luv, Snippy the Sniper


End file.
